


Erste Begegnung - Reprise

by celedan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Deutsch | German, Episode: Erste Begegnung, Episode: Related by Destiny, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Nachdem Haruka sich entscheidet, ihr Schicksal als Sailor Kriegerin zu akzeptieren, kämpfen sie und Michiru gegen ihre aufwallenden Gefühle füreinander an, da so zu fühlen bloß die Mission zu behindern droht. Es bedarf erst eines großen Opfers im Kampf um die Talismane, um zu erkennen, dass ihre Gefühle sie stärker machen.





	Erste Begegnung - Reprise

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir das alles eigentlich gar nicht sagen. Bitte vergiss es!“

Ich riss meinen Blick von ihren großen, tränenerfüllten Augen los und blickte über die Schulter, wo der Verwandlungsstab auf dem Boden lag.

Auf einmal überkam mich eine erschreckende Klarheit, die ich mir selbst nicht erklären konnte. Ich wollte nicht mehr weglaufen – sei es vor irgendwelchen unliebsamen Verantwortungen oder vor meinem Leben selbst, von dem ich nicht so recht wusste, was ich damit überhaupt anfangen sollte. Nun war ich mir noch nie in meinem Leben über etwas so sicher gewesen.

Vorsichtig ließ ich das Mädchen in meinen Armen los, stand auf und ging langsam zu dem Stab zurück, meinen gebannten Blick immer darauf gerichtet, so als ob er eine hypnotisierende Schlange wäre, die mich in ihren Bann schlug und jeden Moment zuschlagen konnte.

Immer noch vorsichtig ging ich in die Hocke und betrachtete das merkwürdige Ding noch für eine Weile, streckte dann jedoch meine Hand danach aus, ohne auf Michirus geschocktes Luftholen hinter mir zu reagieren.

Hätte mich später jemand danach gefragt, was es war, das mich diesen Stab ergreifen ließ, der mein Schicksal besiegeln sollte... Es war die Sehnsucht in ihren Augen, der flehende Blick, den sie mir zuwarf, trotz ihrer tapferen Warnung an mich, das alles zu vergessen, um mir ein Schicksal in Leid und Kampf zu ersparen, obwohl sie sich doch nichts sehnlicher zu wünschen schien, als ausgerechnet mit mir zusammen gegen das Böse kämpfen zu können.

Als meine Finger das kühle, metallähnliche Material berührten, breitete sich urplötzlich eine gewaltige Kraft von meinen Fingerspitzen bis hin in meinen ganzen Körper aus. Die Energie war gewaltig, beinah atemraubend, so als stünde ich unter einem Schwall eiskalten Wassers, aber gleichzeitig warm und freundlich. Sie gab mir Kraft und schützte mich zugleich. Freundliches Licht umhüllte mich und veränderte etwas in mir...

Das Gefühl der warmen, schützenden Macht verschwand nicht, als ich wieder meine normalen Kleider am Körper spürte, sondern zirkulierte noch in einem stetigen, beruhigenden Summen durch meine Adern. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es je wieder ganz verschwinden würde. Ich würde mich wohl mit der Zeit daran gewöhnen und es als einen Teil von mir akzeptieren. Wohl oder übel.

Michirus schmerzhaftes Keuchen ließ mich wieder herumfahren. Den Verwandlungsstab steckte ich rasch in meine Tasche und eilte zu ihr. Ihr Sailorkostüm war verschwunden, stattdessen trug sie wieder ihre Schuluniform... durch deren weiße Bluse bereits rotes Blut sickerte in einem scharfen, magenumdrehenden Kontrast.

„Ich bringe dich in ein Krankenhaus.“ Stützend legte ich meine Arme um sie, als sie versuchte, aufzustehen.

„Nein!“ Ihr Ausruf war beinah panisch. Sie sah mich bittend an, während sie sich an mir festklammerte. „Dort würde man nur unnötige Fragen stellen. Bitte, lass mich einfach gehen.“

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage“, protestierte ich nun wiederum meinerseits. „Ich bringe dich dann wenigstens nach Hause.“ Als ob ich sie alleine nach Hause gehen ließe, mit diesen Verletzungen, die sie nur erlitten hatte, weil sie mich beschützen wollte! Das mindeste, was ich für sie tun konnte, war ja wohl, mich nun um sie zu kümmern.

„Mein Auto steht hier ganz in der Nähe. Glaubst du, du schaffst es bis dahin?“

„Ja. Mir geht’s gut.“

Ich bezweifelte das stark, legte aber meinen Arm vorsichtig um ihre Taille, um den Anschein zu erwecken, als würden wir lediglich Arm in Arm über den Rennplatz schlendern.

Nach einem kurzen Umweg zu meinem Spint, um meine Jacke zu holen, in der meine Autoschlüssel waren, gelangten wir zu meiner Erleichterung ohne Zwischenfälle zu meinem Auto, wo ich sie behutsam auf den Beifahrersitz bugsierte. Wie ich das Blut später aus den Polstern bekommen sollte, war mir in diesem Moment mehr als egal.

Die Fahrt bis zu ihrer Wohnung war eine schweigsame Angelegenheit – abgesehen von ihren sporadischen Wegbeschreibungen –, die ich gern unterbrochen hätte, doch mir fiel nichts ein, über das ich mit ihr hätte reden können. Irgendwie widerstrebte es mir, über unsere Mission zu sprechen. Dafür erschien es mir noch zu früh. Ich musste mich erst daran gewöhnen, dass ich plötzlich eine Sailor Kriegerin sein sollte, die die Welt oder was auch immer beschützen musste. Ich hatte keine so rechte Vorstellung von meinen zukünftigen Aufgaben, auch, wenn mir meine Träume in letzter Zeit einen beängstigenden Eindruck davon vermittelt hatten.

Ich warf einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf meine Beifahrerin. Wie lange sie wohl schon eine Kriegerin war? Mir machte die ganze Sache verdammt viel Angst, aber immerhin hatte ich sie an meiner Seite, doch Michiru hatte das alles ganz allein durchstehen müssen. Und dafür verdiente sie höchsten Respekt.

Ich heftete meinen Blick wieder stur geradeaus auf die Straße. Ich würde mich nach Kräften bemühen, ihr eine würdige Partnerin zu sein. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, sie zu enttäuschen, aber ich wollte auch das Opfer, das sie bis jetzt gebracht hatte, ein wenig durch mein Zutun im Kampf lindern.

„Hier rechts“, dirigierte sie mich erneut leise.

Wir kamen schließlich vor einem großen, luxuriösen Wohnkomplex zum Stehen, wo sich Wunder über Wunder auch direkt ein Parkplatz fand. Ich half ihr auszusteigen und wir betraten das Hochhaus.

Im Fahrstuhl schwiegen wir immer noch, weshalb mich das plötzliche, wenn auch erwartete und in der Stille unnatürlich laute „Ping“ des Fahrstuhls, als wir anhielten, doch heftig zusammenzucken ließ. Langsam durchquerten wir den Flur, bis wir vor einer der Türen zum Stehen kamen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, aber zusammengebissenen Zähne, holte sie den Schlüssel aus der Tasche.

Plötzlich unschlüssig folgte ich ihr, nicht bereit, sie auch nur für eine Sekunde loszulassen, ehe sie nicht sicher auf einem Stuhl saß. Selbst unsere Schuhe konnten warten.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment ließ ich meinen Blick neugierig und prüfend durch ihre Wohnung gleiten und stellte dabei fest, dass mir gefiel, was ich sah. Mir sprang sofort der herrliche Flügel ins Auge, der am anderen Ende des Wohnzimmers stand. Doch ich schob die Sehnsucht nach diesem schönen Instrument schnell beiseite. Schließlich waren Michirus Verletzungen wichtiger. Vielleicht würde sie zustimmen, einmal gemeinsam mit mir zu spielen. Aber auch diesen Gedanken schob ich rasch beiseite und konzentrierte mich darauf, mit ihr den Raum zu durchqueren.

Erleichtert sank sie auf einen der Esstischstühle im Wohnzimmer. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung und Schmerzen.

„Ich sollte dich doch ins Krankenhaus bringen“, versuchte ich es noch einmal, doch sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Bitte, lass mich einfach“, flüsterte sie.

Ich seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. Mann, war dieses Mädchen stur!

„Okay, wo hast du Verbandszeug?“

„Im Bad, den Flur runter, linke Seite“, erwiderte sie knapp und ich konnte den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme hören. Sie tat mir so unendlich leid...

Für einen Moment starrte ich auf sie herab, zwang mich dann jedoch, zu reagieren und im Badezimmer auf die Suche nach Verbandszeug zu gehen. Ich fand es in einem Schränkchen unter dem Waschbecken. Das kleine Köfferchen war staubfrei, ganz anders als mein eigener Verbandskasten. Es machte mich plötzlich traurig, dass sie ihn scheinbar häufiger benutzen musste.

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, saß sie immer noch reglos am Tisch, die Hände in ihrem Schoß zu Fäusten geballt, um ihren Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

„Du... ähm, du musst deine Bluse ausziehen, sonst komme ich nicht an die Kratzer auf deinem Rücken heran“, stammelte ich, innerlich überrascht über meine eigene plötzliche Verlegenheit. Ich hatte bis jetzt noch nie Probleme gehabt, mit Frauen zu reden. Darin war ich immer sehr selbstsicher gewesen, vor allem, wenn es ums Flirten mit einer schönen Frau ging, die sich vor mir ausziehen sollte, aber jetzt... Michiru war schließlich ganz anders als alle anderen Frauen, denen ich bis jetzt begegnet war. Keine hatte ihre Klasse...

Michiru sah mich nicht an, nickte aber. Langsam und mit zitternden Fingern begann sie ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Rasch beugte ich mich über sie, um ihr zu helfen. Der weiße Stoff war mittlerweile so durchweicht vom Blut, dass er an den blutigen Wunden ihres Rückens klebte, sodass ich langsam Millimeter für Millimeter von ihrer Haut lösen musste. Auch bei ihrem verletzten Arm musste ich größte Vorsicht walten lassen, während ich sie aus dem Kleidungsstück befreite. Sie biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen und gab keinen Laut von sich, obwohl es höllisch wehtun musste. Die weiße Bluse ließ ich achtlos zu Boden fallen, da sie eh ruiniert war. Selbst ich wusste schließlich, wie schwer Blutflecken beim Waschen rausgingen.

Tief durchatmend zog ich mir einen Stuhl heran und setzt mich zu ihr, ihren Arm behutsam auf meinen Oberschenkeln gebettet. Das Blut störte mich nicht, aber trotzdem hatte ich noch nie Erste Hilfe geleistet. Ich hätte es noch hinbekommen, jemanden zu reanimieren, aber mit der Versorgung solcher Wunden kannte ich mich natürlich nicht sonderlich gut aus.

Sanft betupfte ich die tiefen Kratzer mit Iod, doch auch jetzt entwich ihr kein Schmerzenslaut, obwohl sie nun heftiger zitterte und ihr der Schweiß am ganzen Körper ausbrach. Ich sah kurz von meiner Arbeit auf und in ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte ihren Blick von mir abgewandt und ich konnte erkennen, dass sie die Zähne fest zusammenbiss. Wenn sie tapfer sein und mir ihre Schwäche – oder was sie offenbar dafür hielt – nicht zeigen wollte, war das ihre Sache.

Meine Augen huschten kurz wieder zu meiner eigentlichen Arbeit, doch dann konnte ich es nicht unterdrücken, sie zu betrachten. Trotz aller Differenzen und unseres dementsprechend schlechten Starts – ganz zu schweigen von ihrer beeindruckenden Sturheit – war sie eine atemberaubend schöne Frau und ich schämte mich, ihren Körper so hemmungslos anzustarren, wo sie doch verletzt war und auf meine Hilfe vertraute. Aber ich konnte mir einfach nicht helfen. Ich konnte mir niemanden vorstellen, der sie nicht begehrt hätte und ihrer Schönheit nicht erlegen wäre. Unter gesenkten Lidern und unter der Deckung, weiter meine Arbeit zu verrichten, ließ ich meinen Blick über ihren halbnackten Oberkörper fahren. Sie war schlank, nicht dürr, wie es viele Mädchen heutzutage sein wollten, um mit irgendwelchen magersüchtigen Models mithalten zu können. Ihre langen, schlanken Arme waren feingliedrig und wirkten zerbrechlich wie die einer Puppe, doch ich konnte die Kraft darin erahnen – die Arme einer Leistungsschwimmerin. Ihre Haut war hell, wirkte momentan jedoch kränklich blass aufgrund der Schmerzen und des Schocks und ein feiner Film kalten Schweißes überzog ihren ganzen Körper. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die sanften Rundungen ihrer Hüften, über ihre schlanke Taille bis hin zu ihren sanften, wohlgeformten Brüsten gleiten. Sie war einfach... perfekt...

Mittlerweile war ich schon so lange damit beschäftigt ihren Arm zu verarzten, dass es langsam unglaubwürdig wurde. Schnell widmete ich mich wieder mit voller Aufmerksamkeit ihren Verletzungen und bandagierte sie vorsichtig. Meine Wangen mussten derweil flammendrot sein.

Dann rückte ich den Stuhl hinter sie, um mich um ihren Rücken zu kümmern. Die Wunden, die sich mir hier boten, waren um einiges größer und tiefer als die auf ihrem Arm. Mich durchlief ein Schauder und für einen kurzen Moment stieg Übelkeit in mir hoch. Die tiefen Kratzer zogen sich quer über ihren ganzen Rücken und für einen Moment fragte ich mich, wie ich wohl solch großflächige Verletzungen verbinden sollte. Ich würde wohl ihren ganzen Oberkörper bandagieren müssen.

Dann eröffnete sich mir ein weiteres Problem. Als sie sich zurückverwandelt hatte, war zwar ihr Sailorkostüm von den Zähnen des Monsters zerfetzt gewesen, doch ihre normale Kleidung war unversehrt geblieben. Nun spannte sich ihr BH über die Wunden. Blut war durch den hellblauen Stoff gesickert und färbte ihn ebenso rot wie ihre Bluse. Ich berührte den Träger. „Ich muss...“ Die Worte blieben mir im Halse stecken.

„Ja, okay“, erwiderte sie leise.

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete ich den Verschluss und legte die Kratzer komplett frei. Sanft schob ich ihr die Träger von den Schultern und sie ließ das Dessousstück ganz zu Boden fallen. Sie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft und verschränkte dann ihre Arme vorsichtig vor ihren Brüsten. Ich fragte mich, ob ihr die ganze Situation ebenso unangenehm war wie mir, obwohl sie das nicht sein musste. Wir waren schließlich beide Frauen, auch wenn wir vom ersten Moment an diese Verbindung zueinander gespürt hatten, von der ich erst jetzt langsam begann, sie mir einzugestehen.

Kurz entschlossen schlüpfte ich aus meiner Jeansjacke und reichte sie ihr nach vorne. Sie nahm sie ohne ein Wort entgegen und presste sie vor ihre Brust.

Mit aller Macht schob ich alles und was es bedeuten könnte in den hintersten Winkel meines Bewusstseins, um mich wieder um Michirus Verletzungen zu kümmern.

Als ich auch diese Wunden mit Iod behandelte, schrie sie plötzlich auf vor Schmerz, nicht mehr in der Lage, ihr Leid unterdrücken zu können.

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld“, brachte sie gepresst hervor.

„Ich hoffe, es verheilt alles, ohne Narben zu hinterlassen.“ Einerseits meinte ich es wirklich so, es erfüllte mich mit Schrecken daran zu denken, ihren Körper von Narben entstellt zu sehen, andererseits wollte ich sie in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Vielleicht lenkte sie das von den Schmerzen ab.

„Wir Sailor Kriegerinnen heilen schnell.“ Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, du wirst es nicht zu bald am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen.“

Ach ja, das. Daran hatte ich schon gar nicht mehr gedacht. Das war vor allem etwas, an das ich in nächster Zeit definitiv nicht denken wollte. Aber vermutlich würde mir gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben, ob ich wollte oder nicht. Hatte ich mir nicht vorgenommen, nicht mehr wegzulaufen? Vielleicht sollte ich dann gleich damit anfangen, mich meiner Verantwortung zu stellen.

„Ich werd schon auf mich aufpassen“, versprach ich und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause noch hinzu: „Wir werden von jetzt an aufeinander aufpassen, nicht wahr?“

Überrascht sah sie mich über die Schulter hinweg an, ihre türkisen Augen weit aufgerissen. Ich versuchte, aufmunternd zu lächeln. Offenbar konnte sie immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir von nun an wirklich Partner sein würden, obwohl sie vorhin gesehen hatte, wie ich den Stab genommen und somit mein Schicksal akzeptiert hatte. Es machte mich traurig zu sehen, wie wenig Vertrauen sie offenbar in die Menschen hatte. Mir hallten wieder die getuschelten Kommentare einiger Gäste während des Konzerts auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff durch den Kopf, dass Michiru keinen einzigen Freund hätte.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich sie einschätzen sollte. War sie schon immer ein solch verschlossenes und zurückhaltendes Mädchen gewesen? Oder kapselte sie sich erst seit ihrem Erwachen als Sailor Kriegerin vor der Welt so ab, weil sie glaubte, wegen ihrer Berufung keine Nähe mehr zulassen zu dürfen?

Letztendlich war es auch egal, was zutraf, ich wollte dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie wieder lebte, wieder lachte und die Schönheiten dieser Welt genießen konnte. Ich würde ihr gern dabei behilflich sein.

Ich legte schließlich das Verbandszeug beiseite – ich hatte mich entschieden, die Wunden auf ihrem Rücken nicht zu verbinden, sondern lediglich ein paar große Pflaster drüber zu kleben, da die Blutung ja bereits aufgehört hatte – und stand auf, um ihr ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

Sie sah überrascht zu mir auf, als ich ihr das Glas mit Wasser hinhielt. „Hier, trink das“, ordnete ich an. „Ich hab eine Schmerztablette reingetan.“

Weit aufgerissene, verwundert dreinblickende Augen begegneten den meinen, sodass ich mich für einen Moment unter ihrem Blick nicht zu rühren vermochte.

In diesem Augenblick erschien sie mir so menschlich wie noch nie zuvor, nicht mehr das pflichtbewusste, tapfere, kalte Mädchen, von dem alle behaupteten, es sei arrogant und gefühllos und hätte deshalb keine Freunde. Wie sie sich alle in ihr täuschten! Wie sehr _ich_ mich in ihr getäuscht hatte! Es wurde mir erst jetzt wirklich bewusst. In Wirklichkeit war sie warmherzig, gütig und liebevoll. Die Menschen sahen in ihrer Distanziertheit lediglich Arroganz, doch mir wurde klar, dass es Unsicherheit war und der Wunsch nach Frieden, in dem sie zwar keiner verletzen konnte, in dem sie aber auch einsam war. In diesem Moment schwor ich mir erneut und noch viel inbrünstiger als zuvor, das zu ändern. Ich wollte diese begnadete junge Frau lachen sehen, wollte sehen, wie sie auch der Welt ihre Güte zeigte, die sie mir jetzt erst allmählich offenbarte.

Hätte es nicht einen merkwürdigen Eindruck gemacht, hätte ich amüsiert den Kopf geschüttelt. Wie es schien, war ich bereit, recht viel zu tun, um Michiru glücklich zu machen. Allein in den letzten zehn Minuten hatte ich mir das bereits mehrmals geschworen.

Der Bann war gebrochen, als sie nickte und mir schweigend das Glas aus der Hand nahm. Unsere Finger berührten sich auf dem kalten Glas. Ein heftiger Ruck durchfuhr meinen Körper, sodass ich beinah das Glas hätte fallen lassen, und wohlige Wärme breitete sich in mir aus von dort, wo wir uns berührten.

Glücklicherweise war Michiru so erschöpft und von Schmerzen geplagt, dass sie nichts bemerkt hatte.

Um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, ging ich wortlos auf die Suche nach ihrem Schlafzimmer und, nach einigem Zögern, durchsuchte ich ihre Schränke nach einem Nachthemd. Der feine, seidige Stoff des eleganten, knappen Nachthemds zwischen meinen Fingern war mir auf dem Rückweg ins Wohnzimmer überdeutlich bewusst, ebenso wie der Gedanke, dass Michirus Haut sich noch viel weicher anfühlte als das Kleidungsstück in meiner Hand.

Wunderbar. Solche Gedanken halfen ja wahnsinnig gut dabei, mich wieder ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, um diese ganze, irgendwie surreale Situation zu meistern.

Sie saß noch ebenso unbeweglich da, wie ich sie verlassen hatte, ihre Augen mittlerweile trüb vor Müdigkeit. Rasch kniete ich mich vor sie und half ihr, ihre Schuhe auszuziehen, nachdem ich ihr das Nachthemd gereicht hatte. Sie nahm es wortlos entgegen und streifte es mit schwerfälligen Bewegungen über, während ich meinen Blick unter Aufbietung all meiner Kräfte die ganze Zeit gesenkt hielt. Neben Scham überkam mich zudem auch Verärgerung. Ich hätte ihr irgendein altes T-Shirt bringen sollen – falls sie so etwas überhaupt besaß –, anstatt solch schicke Nachtwäsche, die unweigerlich ebenfalls mit Blut besudelt werden würde. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich schnell runter zum Auto laufen und ihr mein Ersatzshirt holen sollte, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben. Es ging hier um Wichtigeres als um ein Stück Stoff.

Ich zog sie vorsichtig auf die Beine und knöpfte ihren Rock auf und schob ihn ihr behutsam über die Hüften, sodass er zu Boden flatterte. Dann führte ich sie in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers.

„Es geht schon“, murmelte sie stur und versuchte halbherzig, mich von sich zu schieben, um selbst gehen zu können, schwankte jedoch umgehend auf wackligen Beinen.

Wäre die Situation nicht so traurig gewesen, hätte ich gelacht über ihre verbockte Sturheit, die der meinen in nichts nachstand. Stattdessen schüttelte ich jedoch nur den Kopf und hob sie vorsichtig auf meine Arme. Sie stieß ein überraschtes Geräusch aus, protestierte überraschenderweise jedoch nicht weiter, was ich sowieso ignoriert hätte.

Im Schlafzimmer legte ich sie auf ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Ich sah ihr in die Augen, als ihre Finger sich schwach um mein Handgelenk schlossen.

„Danke“, murmelte sie, ehe ihr die Augen zufielen.

„Gern geschehen“, erwiderte ich leise, aber das hatte sie schon nicht mehr gehört.

Ein wenig desorientiert erwachte Michiru. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand oder wie sie hierhergekommen war und es vergingen einige ungewisse Augenblicke, ehe sie begriff, dass sie in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. Und dass Haruka sie dorthin gebracht haben musste. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass Haruka ihr Schmerzmittel gegeben hatte, die sie schläfrig gemacht hatten.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich ein wenig, um die Anzeige auf ihrem Wecker erkennen zu können. Es waren kaum zwei Stunden vergangen, seit Haruka sie verarztet hatte.

Eine leichte Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel ließ ihren Blick alarmiert in diese Richtung huschen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Anstatt zu gehen, war Haruka hier geblieben. Sie hatte sich umgezogen. Verschwunden war der rote, unbequeme Rennanzug und stattdessen trug sie Jeans und T-Shirt. So lag sie zusammengerollt in dem gemütlichen Sessel in der Zimmerecke und schlief ebenfalls.

Nicht imstande, momentan darüber nachzudenken, wie sie angesichts dieser rührenden Geste empfinden sollte, entschloss sie sich, Haruka einfach nur zu betrachten. Obwohl sie Bilder von ihr schon stundenlang angestarrt hatte wie eine verliebte Zwölfjährige, war es ihr bis jetzt nie vergönnt gewesen, diese atemberaubend schöne Frau in Wirklichkeit eingehend betrachten zu können, da Haruka ihr während ihrer wenigen Begegnungen bisher lediglich mit kalter Ablehnung begegnet war.

Seufzend ließ sie sich wieder entspannt in die Kissen sinken, ohne ihren Blick von Haruka zu wenden. Oh wie sie sich danach sehnte, mit ihren Fingern durch das kurze blonde Haar zu fahren und Harukas Wange zu liebkosen, die hohen Wangenknochen entlangfahren zu dürfen und die vollen Lippen... Michirus sehnsüchtiger Blick wanderte Harukas Körper hinab. Sie wusste, welche Kraft unter der Kleidung in dem schlanken, athletischen Körper verborgen lag und sie verzehrte sich danach, von dieser Kraft umfangen zu werden. Von diesen wunderschönen, grazilen Händen selbst liebkost zu werden...

Sie merkte, wie sie während ihrer sehnsüchtigen Träumerei wieder schläfrig wurde und sie kämpfte auch nicht dagegen an, glücklich und auch beruhigt, dass Haruka hier war und über sie wachte. Binnen weniger Minuten war sie erneut eingeschlafen.

Als Michiru abermals erwachte, begann es draußen bereits dunkel zu werden. Behutsam setzte sie sich auf, doch ihre Schmerzen waren nur noch als dumpfes Pochen in ihrem Arm und ihrem Rücken zu spüren. Sie blickte umgehend zum Sessel hin und musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass Haruka fort war. Sie versuchte nicht traurig darüber zu sein, Haruka hatte schließlich heute mehr für sie getan, als sie eigentlich müsste, wo sie doch praktisch Fremde füreinander waren. Doch der Stich, der ihr Herz durchfuhr, war schwerlich zu ignorieren.

Da erst hörte sie die Musik. Überrascht stand sie mit der allergrößten Vorsicht auf, immer noch besorgt darüber, erneut das Gleichgewicht verlieren zu können, zog sich ihren seidenen Morgenmantel an und ging langsam in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dort stockte ihr der Atem, als sie Haruka an ihrem Flügel sitzen und spielen sah. Diese hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht und sie noch nicht bemerkt, sodass Michiru ihr einige Minuten lang zuhören konnte. Haruka konnte wirklich wunderschön spielen und sie wünschte sich sehnsüchtigst, einmal mit ihr zusammen musizieren zu dürfen.

Schließlich trat sie einige Schritte näher und blieb hinter Haruka stehen. Diese schien ihre Anwesenheit zu spüren, denn sie unterbrach ihr Spiel und wandte sich zu Michiru um. Überraschenderweise lächelte sie sie an. Das erste Lächeln an das Michiru sich erinnern konnte.

„Das ist ein sehr guter Flügel“, bemerkte Haruka in die Stille hinein, nachdem sie sich schweigend einige Sekunden angestarrt hatten.

Michiru nickte. „Der Vorbesitzer der Wohnung wollte ihn nicht mehr. Ich habe ihn behalten, weil er zum Komponieren praktischer ist als die Geige.“

Haruka nickte ebenfalls und strich zärtlich über die Tasten, sodass Michiru sich wünschte, Harukas Finger würden sie mit der gleichen Zärtlichkeit berühren. „Also spielst du auch?“

Sie schreckte auf und riss ihren Blick von Harukas eleganten Händen los. „Ein wenig. Jedenfalls nicht so gut wie du.“

Zögerlich setzte sie sich neben Haruka auf den Klavierhocker, ihren seidenen Morgenmantel fester um die Schultern ziehend. Ihr wurde jetzt erst mit einem Mal bewusst, dass Haruka ihr vorhin geholfen hatte, sich umzuziehen. Sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde bei dem Gedanken, dass die andere Frau sie halb nackt gesehen hatte (und zu ihrem Ärger fragte Michiru sich gleich, was Haruka wohl von ihrem Körper halten mochte, ob er ihr gefiel oder...) und dass sie auch jetzt nicht viel mehr als ein Negligee und einen dünnen, recht kurzen Morgenmantel trug.

Sie schob diesen Gedanken eisern beiseite. _Sei nicht so prüde, Michiru!_ , mahnte sie sich irritiert.

„Würdest... würdest du noch etwas für mich spielen?“, fragte sie stattdessen schüchtern und sie war selbst überrascht über ihre Schüchternheit. Wenn sie eines nie gewesen war, dann war es schüchtern.

Aber Haruka nickte nur mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln und wandte sich wieder den Tasten zu.

Für einige Momente schloss Michiru die Augen und lauschte einfach nur Harukas Spiel. Sie spürte Harukas Körperwärme dicht neben sich und atmete ihren Geruch ein. Michiru öffnete ihre Augen wieder und beobachtete fasziniert das Spiel von Harukas Oberarmmuskeln unter der seidenweichen, leicht gebräunten Haut, während ihre schlanken Finger über die Tasten huschten. Michiru spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde und sie wandte den Blick wieder ab, um abermals lediglich zu lauschen.

Ich musste einen Schauder unterdrücken, als ich sie so nah bei mir spürte, ihre Wärme, ihren Geruch, und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um mich nicht zu verspielen.

Als das Lied sich dem Ende näherte, versuchte ich verzweifelt, es noch durch einige Improvisationen zu verlängern, um diesen Moment, der wie losgelöst von Raum und Zeit schien, nie enden zu lassen, doch dies gelang mir lediglich ein paar Takte lang. Die Anwesenheit der wunderschönen jungen Frau neben mir verhinderte einfach, dass ich mich auf irgendwas Produktives konzentrieren konnte. Ich ließ meine Finger auf den Tasten zum Stillstand kommen, den Blick immer noch darauf gerichtet. Ich hörte Michiru neben mir atmen, doch ansonsten herrschte Stille im Zimmer. Irgendwann konnte ich es nicht mehr aushalten, ich musste sie ansehen. Als ich aufsah, hob auch ihr Blick sich und wir sahen einander in die Augen. In diesem Moment hätten unsere Feinde durchs Wohnzimmer marschieren können, wir hätten nichts mitbekommen. Und schließlich gab ich dem Drang nach und lehnte mich langsam nach vorne. Michiru tat es mir gleich, doch wenige Zentimeter, ehe unsere Lippen sich berühren konnten, zuckte sie plötzlich zurück und senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Wir können nicht“, murmelte sie leise. „Das Wichtigste ist unsere Mission. Wir dürfen uns nicht von so etwas ablenken lassen.“

Enttäuscht wandte ich den Blick von ihr ab. „Oh“, machte ich, unschlüssig, was ich ansonsten hätte sagen sollen.

„Ich weiß, ich sagte“, versuchte sie zu erklären, brach dann jedoch ab. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. „Es macht mich nichts glücklicher, als dass du jetzt an meiner Seite bist, aber wir können trotzdem nicht mehr als Freunde sein.“

Ich nickte langsam. Einerseits hatte sie recht, wir wären zu sehr von unserer Mission abgelenkt, aber auf der anderen Seite war ich wütend, dass diese dumme Mission mir verbieten sollte, ein glückliches Privatleben zu führen. Aber da ich ahnte, wie pflichtbewusst Michiru war, sprach ich meine Gedanken lieber nicht laut aus. Ich würde mich schon daran gewöhnen.

„In Ordnung“, erwiderte ich deshalb leise, aber mit fester Stimme. Ich lächelte sie aufmunternd und keck an, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es mir nichts ausmachte, nur mit ihr befreundet zu sein, obwohl wir beide ganz eindeutig diese starke Anziehungskraft zueinander gespürt hatten, sie immer noch spürten.

Sie erwiderte mein Nicken ernst und stand dann vom Klavierhocker auf.

Nachdem wir noch miteinander gegessen und eine erste Lagebesprechung geführt hatten, gingen wir vorerst getrennte Wege. Schon am übernächsten Tag trafen wir uns jedoch wieder, um weiter zu planen und mit der Suche nach diesen Talismanen zu beginnen, von denen sie mir erzählt hatte, und zu dem Zeitpunkt waren Michirus Verletzungen schon wieder vollständig verheilt. Sie hatte recht gehabt, Sailor Kriegerinnen heilten wirklich schnell. Ich war froh darum, sie wieder gesund zu sehen, aber andererseits bereitete es mir irgendwie auch ein mulmiges Gefühl und ich war in der Tat nicht scharf darauf, meine verbesserten Selbstheilungskräfte zu schnell am eigenen Leib erfahren zu müssen.

Und dann stand ich meinem ersten Dämon gegenüber – abgesehen von dem auf dem Rennplatz. Ich hatte auch dieses Mal wahnsinnige Angst, doch ich war wie beim ersten Mal keineswegs starr vor Schreck. Wenn dies fortan mein Leben sein sollte, dann sah ich es nicht ein, mir von diesen Dingern Angst machen zu lassen. Ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass die Erinnerung daran mir nach hause folgte, in meine Träume, und mich mit jedem Schritt begleitete, sodass ich sogar Angst vor meinem eigenen Schatten haben musste. Wenn ich das hier schon durchziehen musste, dann so kompromisslos und furchtlos wie es mir nur meine eigene Sturheit ermöglichte. Andernfalls wäre ich als Sailor Kriegerin wohl auch nicht sonderlich geeignet gewesen. Wer wollte schon eine Sailor Kriegerin, die nur rumjammert.

Es wurde schnell ersichtlich, was für ein gutes Team wir waren. Nach nur wenigen gemeinsamen Einsätzen agierten wie so eingespielt, als hätten wir unser ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes getan. Irgendwie verstanden wir uns instinktiv, Worte waren oftmals völlig unnötig.

Und doch... obwohl es eigentlich nicht besser hätte laufen können, war jede Minute, die ich mit Michiru verbrachte eine Qual. Ich sehnte mich so sehr nach ihrer Nähe und ich erkannte dieselbe Sehnsucht in ihren Augen, wenn sie dachte, ich sehe nicht hin. Aber sie hatte ihren Standpunkt klar gemacht und ich würde ihre Wünsche respektieren. Wir würden das hier durchziehen, koste es, was es wolle.

Eines Nachmittags änderte sich jedoch alles.

Wie schon viel zu oft in letzter Zeit standen wir einem Dämon gegenüber. Er hatte noch nicht einmal etwas mit unserer Mission zu tun, aber es war natürlich dennoch unsere Pflicht, ihn zu bekämpfen bevor Menschen verletzt wurden.

Ich hab ehrlich gesagt immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, wo diese ganzen anderen Dämonen herkommen, ob sie Überbleibsel aus einer vergangenen Zeit sind oder Eindringlinge von außerhalb unseres Sonnensystems (Michiru, die aus irgendeinem Grund mehr Erinnerungen an unser früheres Leben hatte als ich – und Mann, war ich geschockt gewesen als die ersten Erinnerungen an ein längst untergegangenes Königreich, das wir beschützten, eingesetzt hatten! –, hatte mir erklärt, dass es unsere Aufgabe war, die Erde vor Feinden aus anderen Sonnensystemen zu beschützen, und dass auch die drohende Stille ihren Ursprung nicht auf der Erde hatte). Also selbst, wenn die Dämonen, mit denen wir uns manchmal herumschlagen mussten, nichts mit unserer Mission zu tun hatten, konnten wir sie nicht einfach ignorieren, wie wir es vielleicht hätten tun sollen. Der Gedanke, dass jemand wegen dieser Dinger verletzt werden könnte, war unerträglich für mich. Dafür hatte meine erste Begegnung mit einem Dämon, in dessen Verlauf Michiru verletzt worden war, einen zu starken Eindruck hinterlassen.

Also stellten wir uns an diesem Tag einem Dämon, der urplötzlich in einem Park aufgetaucht war. Wir hatten eher durch Zufall durchs Radio erfahren, dass er dort sein Unwesen trieb und die Polizei nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnte. Als wir dort ankamen, konnten wir deshalb auch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sich ein verwandelter Mensch hinter dem Dämon verbarg oder nicht.

Er war hartnäckig und verdammt stark. Wir verfolgten ihn zu unserem Schrecken in eine Fußgängerzone.

Und da passierte es.

Das Monster, das sich inmitten der schreiend weglaufenden Menschenmassen bewegte und wild um sich schnappte, stürzte sich plötzlich auf einen Mann, der verzweifelt versuchte, ein kleines Mädchen zu beschützen.

Für einen furchtbaren Augenblick lang war ich wie gelähmt, die Furcht- und Schmerzensschreie der beiden klangen wie über weite Ferne hinweg an mein Ohr und vermochten nicht, mich aus meiner Starre zu reißen. Erst Neptuns Stimme, die meinen Namen rief, riss mich zurück ins hier und jetzt.

Ich blinzelte und sah sie an. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch es konnte sich nur um Sekunden gehandelt haben.

Wir sahen einander fest in die Augen, ehe wir uns wild entschlossen dem Dämon zuwandten.

Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es uns schließlich, das Biest zu töten. Noch ehe ich zu dem Mann und dem Mädchen eilen konnte, die beide am Boden lagen, heulten Sirenen in unmittelbarer Nähe auf und ein Rettungswagen sowie einige Polizeiwagen bretterten um die Ecke. Erleichtert, dass den beiden schnell geholfen werden würde, folgte ich Neptun in eine Seitengasse und auf ein Dach. Von dort beobachteten wir, wie die beiden Opfer in den Krankenwagen geladen wurden und dieser davon brauste.

Für die Polizei hingegen blieb hingegen nicht viel mehr zu tun, als die verängstigten Leute zu beruhigen, denn unser Angriff hatte das Monster pulverisiert.

Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als Neptun ihre Hand auf meinen Arm legte und ich ihren Körper dicht an meinem spüren konnte.

Ich spürte ihren besorgten Blick auf mir ruhen, aber ich sah sie nicht an, sondern starrte weiterhin hinunter auf die Straße.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie leise.

Ich nickte nach ein paar Sekunden brüsk und wandte mich vom Ort des Geschehens ab.

„Natürlich“, erwiderte ich und es erschreckte mich selbst, wie gleichgültig meine Stimme klang. „Es ist ja nichts passiert und das Monster haben wir besiegt. Wir sehen uns morgen, in Ordnung.“

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, floh ich. Vor ihr, vor diesem Ort, vor meinem neuen Dasein.

Nachdem ich mich zurückverwandelt hatte, lief ich stundenlang durch die Gegend. Ich wünschte mir sehnlichst mein Motorrad herbei, um den Wind besser um mich herum spüren zu können, aber ich hatte momentan nicht die Nerven, es erst zu holen.

Also lief ich weiter.

Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden, als ich in meine Wohnung zurückkehrte.

Für endlos lange Minuten stand ich mitten in meinem Wohnzimmer und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Mein Atem beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und das Adrenalin, das durch meinen Körper raste, ebbte langsam ab. Da erst bemerkte ich, dass mein T-Shirt völlig durchgeschwitzt war und mir unangenehm und kalt am Körper klebte.

Ich fröstelte heftig und zerrte es mir über den Kopf. Ich fühlte mich eingeengt und konnte den Stoff keine Sekunde länger auf meiner Haut ertragen. Es landete achtlos auf dem Boden.

Auf dem Weg unter die Dusche warf ich auch den Rest meiner Sachen einfach von mir und ließ sie dort liegen, wo sie landeten.

Das heiße Wasser tat gut und ich fühlte mich ein bisschen besser. Jetzt, wo ich die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden abgespült hatte, fühlte ich mich wieder ein bisschen mehr wie ein Mensch.

Aber obwohl ich mich besser fühlte, war es ein trügerisches Gefühl. Es war immer noch da, dieses Gefühl von Schrecken, Selbstzweifeln und verzweifelter Hilflosigkeit. Es lauerte dicht unter der Oberfläche und es bedurfte nicht viel, um es wieder hervorbrechen zu lassen.

Rastlos kletterte ich aus der Dusche und, ohne mich groß abzutrocknen, zog ich mir frische Sachen an.

Keine fünf Minuten später war ich aus meiner Wohnung geflüchtet und saß auf meinem Motorrad.

Ich glaube, mir wurde erst wirklich bewusst, was mein Ziel war, als ich vor Michirus Wohnungstür stand.

Ihr überraschter Blick begegnete mir, als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Haruka“, hauchte sie verwundert. „Ist... ist alles in Ordnung?“

Für einen Moment stand ich unschlüssig vor ihrer Tür und nagte auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Ich wich ihrem Blick aus.

Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Nein“, erklärte ich erstickt zur Begrüßung. „Gar nichts ist in Ordnung.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sie mich in ihre Wohnung und, kaum dass die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen war, nahm sie mich in die Arme.

Es war ein so erleichterndes Gefühl, dass ich es bis heute nicht in Worte fassen kann.

Für eine lange, lange Zeit standen wir einfach nur da und hielten uns fest, meine Arme fest um sie geschlungen und mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben. Ihr Geruch umfing mich, ebenso wie ihre Körperwärme, und ganz langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde das taube Gefühl, das meinen Körper seit Stunden in einem Schockzustand hielt, einfach aus mir heraus fließen. Wärme kehrte in meinen Körper zurück und zum ersten Mal konnte ich wieder frei durchatmen.

Schließlich löste ich mich erleichtert von ihr und begegnete ihrem aufmunternden Lächeln. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte ich mich noch ein wenig benommen und allmählich spürte ich, wie die Müdigkeit in jeden einzelnen Knochen meines Körpers kroch. Verwundert sah ich nach unten, als ihre warme Hand plötzlich die meine ergriff. Ich sah wieder auf und sie lächelte mich immer noch an, warm und verständnisvoll.

„Komm“, sagte sie und zog mich behutsam von der Haustür weg. Sie führte mich durch ihre dunkle Wohnung ins Schlafzimmer. Ich ließ es zu, dass sie mir dabei half, meine Sachen auszuziehen und mich sanft aufs Bett nieder drückte. Mir entging nicht, dass wir schon einmal in solch einer Situation gewesen waren, bloß war ich es damals gewesen, die sich um sie gekümmert hatte.

Erleichtert ließ ich mich in die Kissen sinken und konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als Michiru sich eng an meinen Rücken presste und ihre Arme um mich schlang. Ich klammerte mich an ihre Hände, die auf meinem Bauch lagen und schloss die Augen.

Noch ehe ich mir dessen bewusst werden konnte, war ich in ihren Armen eingeschlafen.

Seit diesem Tag blieb ich bei ihr. Ich ließ meine Wohnung und eigentlich auch mein altes Leben hinter mir und zog bei Michiru ein und in unausgesprochenem Einverständnis hielten wir uns in ihrem Bett Nacht für Nacht gegenseitig fest. Über all das hatten wir noch nicht einmal reden müssen. Uns war beiden instinktiv bewusst, dass wir die Nähe der anderen brauchten, wenn wir diese Mission durchstehen wollten. Dass wir ein Bett teilten, machte es nicht gerade einfacher, unsere Gefühle füreinander zu unterdrücken. Mehr noch, es war eine Qual, aber der Schrecken unserer Mission und das Bedürfnis nach Trost und Verständnis waren größer. Ich musste es einfach nur halten wie sie. Musste mir einreden, dass mehr zwischen uns bloß eine Ablenkung sei und dass wir als Sailor Kriegerinnen keine Privatpersonen mehr waren, die machen konnten, was sie wollten. Mir war selbst bewusst, dass es auf Dauer nicht gutgehen würde, aber solange Michiru an dieser Einstellung eisern festhielt, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mir auch etwas vorzumachen, um unser Zusammensein zu erleichtern.

Bestärkt über die Richtigkeit unseres Handelns wurde ich – und sie vermutlich auch, wohl noch viel mehr als ich –, wenn es für eine von uns sehr brenzlig wurde. Ich redete mir ein, dass, wenn der Gedanke, sie als Freundin zu verlieren schon so unerträglich war, wie würde es dann erst sein, wenn ich sie als meine Geliebte verlor. Heute weiß ich, dass es Blödsinn war, so zu denken, denn, wir waren verloren gewesen, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet waren. Auch, wenn wir es uns beide nicht hatten eingestehen wollen, es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Mehr noch als Liebe. Und alles sich einander Verwehren änderte daran auch nichts.

Aber, obwohl Michiru die treibende Kraft darin war, dass wir lediglich Freunde blieben, machte sie es uns manchmal unbeabsichtigt verdammt schwer, sich auch daran zu halten.

So zum Beispiel, als sie eines Tages bei einer gemeinsam Tasse Kaffee ihre Frage wieder aufgriff, die sie mir bei unserer ersten Begegnung gestellt hatte.

„Würdest du? Ich meine, Modell für mich sitzen.“

Sie sah schüchtern zu mir auf. Unbehagen und Furcht lagen in ihren Augen, dass ich sie erneut abweisen könnte, was mir einen Stich versetzte. Ich könnte sie niemals verletzen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Aufmunternd lächelte ich sie an. „Wenn du möchtest.“

Ein zarter Hauch von Röte überzog ihr Gesicht vor Glück. Sie sah so schön aus. So schön, dass ich es zutiefst bereute, sie damals so rüde vor den Kopf gestoßen zu haben. Denn wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass allein die Erfüllung dieser kleinen Bitte solch ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern vermochte, hätte ich wohl nicht nein gesagt.

Am liebsten hätte ich sie hier und jetzt geküsst.

Wieder einmal...

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals so abweisend zu dir war“, fuhr ich fort.

„Du hattest Angst vor deinen Visionen und vor mir, weil ich darin vorkam. Das ist doch nur verständlich.“

„Trotzdem. Ich hätte nicht so unfreundlich sein dürfen.“

„Dann kannst du es ja jetzt wieder gutmachen.“ Michiru lächelte mich an. „Ich verspreche dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen. Du bist wie gemacht, um Modell zu sitzen.“

Ich spürte, dass ich es nun war, die errötete. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich mich nie als so jemand gesehen. Natürlich wusste ich, wie ich aussah und welchen Einfluss ich auf andere damit hatte, doch ich war nie jemandem begegnet, der mich als scheinbar so perfekt erachtete. Irgendwie machte mich das unglaublich verlegen und... demütig, so albern sich das auch anhören mochte. Dass ein solch vollkommenes, überirdisch schönes Wesen wie Michiru mir scheinbar soviel Wert beimaß, gab mir selbst den Drang, ihr gerecht werden zu müssen, da ich doch niemals ihrer würdig sein konnte.

Ihre nächsten Worte nahm ich lediglich wie durch einen dichten Nebel wahr.

„Was?“ Geschockt blinzelte ich sie an. Hatte ich mich verhört? Ich gebe zu, ich hatte ihr nicht hundertprozentig zugehört, weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, in ihren türkisen Augen zu versinken.

„Ich sagte, ich möchte einen Akt von dir zeichnen“, wiederholte sie und ihre Stimme klang bei dieser Bitte Unverschämterweise absolut fest und sicher, während sie mit ruhiger Hand ihre Kaffeetasse zurück auf den Tisch stellte. Noch nicht einmal ihre Wangen röteten sich. War sie so professionell, lag ihr nichts mehr an mir, dass es sie deshalb kalt ließ oder machte sie das öfter? Der erste Gedanke machte mich traurig, letzterer aber ließ nagende Eifersucht in mir aufsteigen, die ebenso irrational wie wahrscheinlich auch unbegründet war.

Ich hingegen verschluckte mich beinah an meinem eigenen Atem, als ich, nachdem die Eifersucht verblasste und mir nicht mehr die Gedanken vernebelte, ihr Gesuch nun vollends verarbeitete. Mit großen Augen starrte ich sie sprachlos an. Meine Kehle fühlte sich auf einmal wie zugeschnürt an, aber es fiel mir sowieso nichts ein, was ich hätte erwidern können.

Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, irgendwas, aber es kamen keine Worte heraus. Also starrte ich sie weiterhin überrumpelt an.

Nun doch ein wenig verunsichert wich sie meinem Blick aus und strich sich in einer nervösen Geste ihr Haar hinters Ohr. „Du musst natürlich nicht“, versicherte sie rasch. „Ich dachte nur...“

Ich holte tief Luft und starrte sie weiterhin an. Aber dann gab ich mir plötzlich einen Ruck und ignorierte eisern die vorwurfsvolle Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die mir zu sagen versuchte, dass diese Aktion hier alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Nackt vor ihr zu posieren würde nicht unbedingt dabei helfen, unsere Gefühle füreinander im Zaum zu halten, weshalb ich mich ehrlich gesagt wunderte, warum sie es überhaupt vorgeschlagen hatte. Vielleicht war das so eine Künstlersache. Vielleicht konnten Künstler trennen zwischen privaten Gefühlen und der Kunst, selbst, wenn jemand nackt vor ihnen saß. Was diese nagenden, unsicheren Zweifel im Zaum hielt, war wieder mal meine eigene Sturheit. Ich hatte immer ein sehr entspanntes Verhältnis zu meinem Körper gehabt, weshalb es mich jetzt ärgerte, dass ich auf einmal so verklemmt war. Außerdem wollte ich mich vor ihr nicht blamieren und wie eine prüde alte Jungfer wirken.

Fest entschlossen stand ich deshalb vom Wohnzimmertisch auf und marschierte in ihr Atelierzimmer am Ende des Flurs. Ich hörte ihre leisen Schritte hinter mir, als sie mir folgte. Brüsk hantierte ich am Verschluss meiner Jeans herum und schob sie samt Unterwäsche über meine Hüften, um sie ohne großes Federlesen auf den nächsten Stuhl in der Ecke zu knallen. Michiru schmunzelte trotz allem und machte sich gleich daran, meine Sachen zu falten. Aber noch bevor ich mich an meinem Hemd zu schaffen machen konnte, hielten ihre Hände, die meine sanft umfassten, davon ab. Fragend sah ich auf sie herunter, doch sie hielt ihren Blick konzentriert auf die obersten Knöpfe meines Hemds gerichtet, als sie begann, es langsam aufzuknöpfen.

Ich schluckte, als sie mir das Hemd schließlich von den Schultern schob. Irgendwie sah sie abermals so aus, als mache ihr das Ganze nichts aus, als betrachte sie, als professionelle Künstlerin, mich nur als ihr Studienobjekt, und das machte mich noch verlegener, sogar ein wenig verärgert. Denn selbst, wenn sie mich in diesem Moment so betrachtete, das, was ihre Hände da taten, war definitiv nicht mehr professionell. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es Aufgabe des Künstlers war, sein Studienobjekt auszuziehen.

Vermutlich hatte sie sich einfach nur wahnsinnig gut im Griff und wer wusste schon, wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah, in das selbst ich manchmal keinerlei Einblicke bekam. Naja, sie war es ja auch nicht, die hier nackt posieren sollte, da hatte sie mehr Grund als ich, ruhiger zu sein.

Ich erzitterte, als ihre Hände meine Arme entlangfuhren, während sie mich von dem Stoff befreite.

Was zum Teufel taten wir hier eigentlich?! Das war eine so was von blöde Idee und egal, was sie sagte, ich war mir sicher, dass wir es beide anschließend bereuen würden.

Sofern ihr das auch bewusst war, zeigte sie es nicht (der Gedanke, dass sie sich vielleicht nichts dabei dachte und in mir tatsächlich nur ein Studienobjekt sah in diesem Moment, war kein schönes Gefühl). Ihr Gesicht war eine Maske aus neutraler Professionalität, als sie mir mein Hemd schließlich ganz auszog und auch dieses ordentlich faltete und auf den Stuhl in der Ecke legte, ehe sie zu ihrer Staffelei ging. Und mich vollkommen nackt mitten im Raum stehen ließ.

Verärgert und verdammt verlegen marschierte ich deshalb rüber zur Couch.

„Leg deinen linken Arm hinter den Kopf“, wies mich ihre ruhige Stimme an und egal, wie aufgewühlt und verärgert ich war, beim Klang ihrer Stimme vergaß ich wieder einmal alles um mich herum. Also kam ich ihren Anweisungen nach und befolgte auch brav alle anderen Korrekturen an meiner Position auf der Couch.

Schließlich lächelte sie zufrieden. „Gut. Und jetzt halt still. Entspann dich einfach.“

Entspannen. Ha! Sie hatte gut reden.

Aber je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto ruhiger wurde ich, obwohl jeder ihrer musternden Blicke, die meinen Körper genaustens analysierten, wie Feuer auf meiner Haut zu brennen schienen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir in dieser surrealen Konstellation verbrachten, doch mittlerweile empfand ich die Situation als nicht mehr ganz so peinlich. Aber als sie plötzlich inne hielt und zu mir aufsah, um mich mit intensivem Blick, noch intensiverem Blick, zu mustern und mir in die Augen zu sehen, wurde ich erneut nervös.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte ich stockend.

Doch Michiru schüttelte nur den Kopf, legte ihren Bleistift beiseite, stand auf und trat auf mich zu. Überraschenderweise setzte sie sich neben mich. Ich spürte, wie mein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, als ich sie so nah bei mir spürte. Auf die kurze Distanz konnte ich die feine Röte erkennen, die auf ihren Wangen lag und wie schnell sich ihre Brust hob und senkte in nervösen Atemzügen. Und auf einmal beugte sie sich nach vorne und küsste mich. Zuerst war das Aufeinanderpressen unserer Lippen noch unschuldig, doch dann lehnte ich mich ihr entgegen und presste meine Lippen fester auf ihre. Ein überraschtes kleines Keuchen entfuhr ihr, welches ich ausnutzte, um unseren Kuss zu vertiefen. Ich spürte jedoch, dass sie unerfahren war, weshalb ich mich zurückhielt. Auch, wenn es unglaublich schwer war, wie ich zugeben musste.

Auch, wenn dieser Kuss nicht gerade in die Top Ten der heißesten Küsse der Geschichte fiel, er war dafür nicht weniger intensiv. Und was einen Ersten Kuss anbelangte, so war dieser hier einfach perfekt. Ein kleines Wimmern entfuhr ihr, das mich nun doch dazu verleitete, ein wenig forscher zu werden.

Aber dann erstarrte ich, als eine ihrer Hände plötzlich zögerlich zwischen meine Beine glitt und sie löste sich aus unserem Kuss um wenige Zentimeter. Sie sah mir tief in die Augen, so als erhoffe sie sich etwas darin zu finden. Ich sog scharf Luft in meine Lungen und erzitterte, als ihre Finger höher wanderten und sie mich schließlich sanft berührte. Ein Zittern durchlief meinen ganzen Körper und alle Empfindungen schienen sich bloß auf diesen eine Stelle zu konzentrieren, an der sie mich berührte. Die Bewegungen ihrer Finger waren abgehakt und ungelenk und ließen in ihrer Unsicherheit ihre gewohnte selbstsichere Grazie vermissen. Dennoch war die Erregung, die sie mir damit bereitete, nicht weniger intensiv. Als sie den beharrlichen Druck **insisting** ihrer Liebkosungen verstärkte, beugte sie sich abermals vor, um mich zu küssen.

Ich spürte, wie mein Höhepunkt heranraste, wie sich jeder Muskel in meinem Körper versteifte. Mein erlösender Schrei wurde von ihrem Mund auf meinem erstickt. Zittrig und erschöpft sank ich zurück in die Sofakissen. Neugierig, überwältigt, aber auch voller Unbehagen sah ich zu ihr auf. Sie wich meinem Blick aus, ihr Atem ging ebenso schwer wie meiner, obwohl ich sie nicht berührt hatte. Ihre warmen Finger verharrten immer noch reglos zwischen meinen Beinen.

Doch plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch sie. Michiru sprang auf und mit einem atemlosen, gemurmelten „Vergib mir“, flüchtete sie aus dem Zimmer.

Ich blieb allein auf dem Sofa im Atelier zurück und fühlte mich auf einmal wie mit kaltem Wasser übergossen. Wo ich mich noch vor ein paar Minuten begehrt und glücklich gefühlt hatte, fühlte ich mich jetzt... nun, ich war mich nicht ganz sicher... Unglücklich war eine der Emotionen, die ich fühlte. Wütend und verzweifelt wohl einige der anderen.

In dieser Nacht kam Michiru nicht zu Bett. Ich fand sie am anderen Morgen auf dem Liegestuhl im Poolraum, wo sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein musste, nachdem sie sich zweifellos Stundenlang im Wasser verausgabt hatte.

In der Nacht darauf war ich es wiederum, die unser gemeinsames Bett mied und stattdessen die halbe Nacht auf dem Motorrad herumgefahren war, um schließlich am Strand zu enden, wo ich sehnsüchtig den Sonnenaufgang über dem Meer beobachtete. Wenn ich ihr schon nicht nahe sein konnte, so zog es mich offenbar instinktiv zu jenem Ort, der sie wie kein anderer repräsentierte.

Die Verzweiflung und die Sehnsucht nach ihr wollten mich nicht loslassen, aber ich akzeptierte Michirus Entscheidung. Das Wichtigste war jetzt wohl, dass sich diese Situation nicht auf unsere Mission und unsere Partnerschaft auswirkte.

Mit der Zeit verschwand die beklemmende Stimmung zwischen uns, die sich wie eine Wand zwischen uns aufgebaut hatte. Dennoch wurde es nicht mehr wie vorher. Die Unbekümmertheit und natürliche, unschuldige Intimität zwischen uns war dahin.

Bis zu jenem Tag, als uns unser Weg in eine verlassene Kathedrale führte.

Ein dunkles Gefühl der Vorahnung überfiel mich, als ich zu dem monströsen Gebäude emporblickte. Ich hatte Angst, daran gab es nichts zu leugnen, aber ich würde sie nicht zeigen, ich durfte nicht. Weder vor Neptun, noch vor Eugeal, die uns vermutlich beobachtete.

Neptuns Hand, die haltgebend die meine ergriff, wischte mit einem Mal alle Furcht und Unsicherheit beiseite. Ich spürte ihre Wärme selbst durch unsere Handschuhe. Der Klang ihrer sanften Stimme vertrieb den schlimmsten Teil meines Unbehagens.

Ja, sie hatte recht. Wir würden bis in den Tod zusammen bleiben. Hier vor dieser Kathedrale, an dem Tag, an dem vielleicht unser Schicksal besiegelt werden würde, wurde mir eine unumstößliche Wahrheit klar. Nämlich, dass wir in der Tat immer zusammen bleiben würden, egal ob im Leben oder im Tod. Keine wollte und konnte mehr ohne die andere sein. Ich bereute nichts, bis auf die Tatsache, dass wir so lange unsere Gefühle verleugnet hatten. Sollten wir heute sterben, bereute ich, sie nicht ein letztes Mal geküsst zu haben.

Doch die Berührung unserer Hände musste genügen.

Neptun ließ meine Hand aus ihrer gleiten.

Entschlossen stießen wir das Portal auf.

Auf dem Rückweg wechselten wir kein einziges Wort miteinander. Ich hatte mehrfach versucht, etwas zu sagen, aber mir erschien kein Wort passend genug, um auszudrücken, was ich gerade fühlte.

Obwohl Erleichterung mein ganzes Wesen durchströmte, dass wir beide am Leben waren, gingen mir dennoch nicht die furchtbaren Bilder aus dem Kopf, wie Michiru vor meinen Augen gefallen war. Ich befürchtete, dass ich darüber noch für eine sehr lange Zeit Alpträume haben würde.

Ein vorsichtiger Seitenblick auf sie, während dem meine Augen den ihren begegneten, sagte mir alles, was ich wissen musste. Ich konnte in ihren Augen erkennen, dass sie in Zukunft die gleichen Alpträume plagen würden wie mich. Zwar hatte sie mich nicht sterben sehen, doch sie kannte mich, wusste, wie kompromisslos ich war, dass ich unsere Mission ohne Rücksicht auf jegliche Opfer zu Ende bringen würde. Und sie wusste, dass ich unser Versprechen nicht brechen würde.

Ein Frösteln durchlief meinen ansonsten seltsam tauben Körper. Mir war selbst klar, dass ich vermutlich unter Schock stand, was aber dennoch nicht die Erleichterung und das Glück trüben konnte, Michiru wohlauf zu sehen.

Es war bereits dunkel, als ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss unserer Wohnungstür steckte. Das Geräusch in dem ansonsten stillen, menschenleeren Flur war erschreckend laut.

Ich ließ die Schlüssel auf die Kommode klappern und die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fallen.

Michiru drehte sich zu mir um; ich konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen im dämmrigen Licht, das durchs Wohnzimmerfenster fiel. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber ich ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit dazu, sondern verschloss plötzlich ihren Mund mit meinem. Ich konnte mir denken, was sie sagen wollte – das gleiche, was auch mir durch den Kopf ging.

Überrascht für bloß einen Augenblick, drängte sie mich zurück, bis ich gegen die Wohnungstür prallte, ohne, dass wir nur eine Sekunde voneinander abgelassen hätten. Ihr Körper war warm in meinen Armen und oh so lebendig. Ich brannte danach, jeden Zentimeter von ihr zu berühren, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihr auch tatsächlich gut ging.

„Bett“, keuchte sie atemlos gegen meine Lippen, als wir uns bloß wenige Millimeter voneinander lösten. Hektisch nickte ich und küsste sie abermals stürmisch, ehe wir uns stolpernd in Bewegung setzten.

Eine Spur aus hektisch heruntergerissenen Kleidungsstücken pflasterte unseren Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, fielen unsere nackten Körper eng umschlungen aufs Bett.

Es war wie ein Traum. Mein Kopf war benebelt von den Empfindungen, die auf mich einströmten. Ich war erfüllt von ihr und doch war es nicht genug, würde niemals genug sein.

Ich sah auf sie hinab, als sie in meinen Armen lag, ihren betörenden, perfekten Körper, der vom Mondlicht übergossen wurde, das durchs Fenster fiel. Ein Stich durchfuhr mich, als mir abermals in den Sinn kam, wie unerträglich es gewesen wäre, sie heute zu verlieren. Dem flehenden, von unendlicher Liebe erfüllten Blick nach zu urteilen, mit dem sie zu mir hoch starrte, empfand sie genauso.

Ich lächelte sie liebevoll an, während ich spürte, wie unsere Liebe beinah als etwas Fassbares durch meinen Körper pulsierte. Ich hatte mich so sehr geirrt. Wir beide hatten uns geirrt. Unsere Liebe zu akzeptieren machte uns nicht schwächer. Sie machte uns stärker.

Berauscht von dem Gefühl, von Michiru wider geliebt zu werden, ohne, dass überhaupt Worte vonnöten gewesen wären, um dies auszudrücken, beugte ich mich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen. Sie erzitterte in meinen Armen und auf einmal waren ihre Berührungen ein wenig unsicher und zögerlich. Denn, obwohl sie es gewesen war, die praktisch mich verführt hatte damals im Atelier, war ich die Erfahrenere, wenn ich mich auch bislang vor einer wirklich ernsthaften Beziehung gescheut hatte, da ich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, vor allem wegzulaufen.

Ich löste mich wieder von ihr und betrachtete sie für einen langen Moment, wie sie atemlos unter mir lag, ein deutlicher Hauch schüchterner Röte auf ihrer nackten weißen Haut, der sie noch lebendiger aussehen ließ.

Beruhigend schenkte ich ihr ein Lächeln und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich und sogleich erhellte ein strahlendes, überglückliches Lächeln ihr ganzes Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, hauchte sie, als sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken schlang und mich zu sich herunter zog.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich für meine Verhältnisse verdammt spät, doch das war ja auch kein Wunder nach all den schlimmen, aber auch wundervollen Ereignissen des gestrigen Tages.

Das Hier und Jetzt wäre allerdings noch viel besser, wenn ich nicht allein im Bett liegen würde.

Irritiert setzte ich mich auf und lauschte, doch alles war still in der Wohnung. Ein wenig knatschig kletterte ich aus dem Bett, streifte mir meinen Morgenmantel über und machte mich auf die Suche nach Michiru.

Ich fand sie schließlich – nicht im Wohnzimmer oder der Küche beim Frühstück, sondern in ihrem Atelier. Sie sah auf, als sie mich eintreten hörte und warf mir ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, das meine Verdrießlichkeit sogleich verpuffen ließ. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Bild zu, an dem sie so eifrig malte. Neugierig trat ich näher und kam hinter ihr zum Stehen. Ich blinzelte überrascht und ich musste schlucken. Auf der Leinwand vor mir breitete sich mein nackter Körper aus, das Bild, das sie damals von mir begonnen, jedoch nie vollendet hatte. Seit jenem Tag hatte es zugedeckt und vergessen in der Ecke des Ateliers gestanden, ein Mahnmal für alles, was nicht zwischen uns sein durfte...

Bis jetzt.

Irgendwie überwältigt von Emotionen legte ich meine Hand behutsam auf ihre Schulter und drückte sanft zu.

Als Antwort lehnte sie sich gegen mich zurück, während ihre zarte Hand geschickt den Pinsel über die Leinwand tanzen ließ und das Bild zum Leben zu erwecken schien.

**Ende**


End file.
